


A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

by reneewalkerr



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Adoption, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Children, Husbands, M/M, Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society) Lives, Photographs, Weddings, anderperry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneewalkerr/pseuds/reneewalkerr
Summary: Todd looks back on the most important years of his life through a series of photographs.
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Knox Overstreet, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> to campitts for always inspiring me ily guys <3   
> also thank you ella for letting me use bobby and ivy! 
> 
> i have no idea how adoption works so if anything’s wrong just ignore it lol
> 
> also i apologise if this doesn’t flow very well i struggled to find an eloquent way of leading into each photograph haha 
> 
> enjoy <3

Photographs are probably Todd's favourite thing in the world. Nothing could compare to holding a memory in the palm of your hands.

Todd decided to start a scrapbook in his final year at Welton academy. As he flicks through pages and pages of over a decade worth of memories, he finds himself reminiscing on the moments that brought him the most joy in his life. 

The earliest memory and first photograph in the book is of himself and Neil in the old Indian cave during one of the first Dead Poets Society meetings. He remembers the night well. It was a cold evening in December and Todd hadn’t been attending Welton for very long, yet he had already made some lifelong friends. Meeks had the clever idea of bringing his polaroid camera with him that evening to capture the meeting. The photo of Neil and Todd is stuck to the centre of the cream coloured page with other pictures surrounding it from the same evening: Charlie and Knox, Todd and Meeks, Neil and Charlie and a group photo of all the poets. 

The next couple of pages are filled with more memories from Welton- them playing in the snow, swimming in the lake on a hot day, and more from the cave. Then, Todd stops at a certain photograph from graduation day. It’s of himself and Neil in their caps and gowns. He can’t remember who, but he’s pretty certain Charlie took the photo. They’re standing side by side and if you look close enough you can see their interlocked hands under the flurry of dark satin. It's one of Todd's favourite pictures of them and was the last picture taken before the rest of their lives. Similarly there was a photo beside it of all the poets and their unforgettable english teacher, Mr. Keating. It’s a photo all the poets have a copy of and it means a lot to them. 

The next photo Todd pauses to look at is of himself and Neil in front of a familiar red brick building in Greenwich Village- the very same building he’s sitting in right now. Although they had already been roommates for many years, officially moving in together without the other poets and nosey teachers around was nerve wracking. Neil had his arm around Todd's waist and Todd was leaning his head on the other boy's shoulder. Another lovely picture taken by Charlie, who had insisted he help them move in. Todd thought Neil looked particularly handsome in this photo- he had his round rimmed glasses on and his hair was slightly messed up and Todd didn’t think he could be any more attracted to this man. 

It was a warm September afternoon when Charlie had taken the small disposable camera he carried around with him out of his back pocket and pointed it at the two of them, “Right! Todd, Neil c'mon we need to commemorate this momentous occasion!” said with much more enthusiasm than necessary. Neil rolled his eyes fondly as he turned towards the camera pulling Todd into his side and smiling widely. Neil turned and kissed Todd on the cheek before whispering into his ear, “I love you.” Todd blushed deeply and turned his head to kiss his love soundly on the mouth. 

The next page Todd stopped at had photos from two of the most exciting days of their lives. On the left half of the page there was a picture of Neil smiling brightly, holding the script for his first ever broadway role and he remembers it like it was yesterday. 

Neil was laying on the couch reading, while Todd was in the bedroom writing when the phone started to ring. Neil got up and answered it on the second ring. “Hello?” he asked into the phone. Todd could hear him from the bedroom, a couple of ‘yes’ and ‘thank yous’ before the phone was put down and a loud yawp was sounded from the living room. Todd practically leaped out of his seat and rushed to see what all the excitement was about. When he reached the doorway Neil turned to him, “I got the part,” 

“y-you got it?” Todd was in shock even though he had no need to be, he knew from the beginning that Neil would get this role. “I got it, baby!” Neil ran to Todd and with arms wrapped around his waist, picked him up and spun him around before placing him back on the floor, “Oh my God, I’m so proud of you.” Todd had his hands on either side of neils face and pulled him down into a kiss before hugging him some more. 

That afternoon Neil had returned from the theatre, script in hand and Todd picked up the camera to capture the moment. 

The photo on the right hand side of the page was Todd holding the first ever copy of his collection of poetry. He had chosen to publish it anonymously as he didn’t particularly enjoy being in the spotlight, but he was so proud of his work.

Similar to Neil being informed he got the part, Todd had also gotten a phone call, this time from his editor, that they had the first printed copy of his novel if he wanted to come and collect it from her office. Neil was at rehearsals all day so, as a surprise, Todd went and collected the book and wrapped it in brown paper (not before flicking through it himself first and maybe shedding a tear or two out of sheer joy) ready for Neil to see it when he got home. 

Todd was sitting on the couch watching the television when he heard the front door creak open and familiar footsteps walk towards him, and he felt Neil leaning over the back of the couch to kiss him on the cheek. “hi.”

Todd turned away from the television to face him, “hi,” Neil moved to sit beside Todd on the couch pressed up against his side. “How was rehearsal?” Neil sighed in exhaustion, leaning his head over the back of the couch uncomfortably, “Tiring,” he lifted his head back up “but so, so worth it.” As Neil got up to leave the room Todd grabbed his arm to stop him, “Wait, I have a surprise for you.” Neil sat back down and Todd picked up the packaged book from the floor and handed it to Neil. Neil raised an eyebrow in question before unwrapping the book. He stroked the cover of the emerald green book gently before breaking the silence, “is this-” he didn’t need to finish as he saw Todd nodding his head. “Oh, Todd,” Neil pulled his boyfriend against his chest in a bone crushing hug, “I'm so proud of you.” 

And just like Todd had done for him, Neil got their camera and took a photo of Todd with his first, and certainly not the last, published collection. 

The sun began setting over New York and Todd spent the afternoon bleeding into the evening looking through their most sacred memories. He had stopped reminiscing briefly to have dinner and help Neil get their two children, Bobby and Ivy, into bed. Later into the evening, Neil joined him in the living room for this walk down memory lane. There wasn’t any particular reason Todd was looking through this book-normally he’d look at it when he was sad or missed Neil if he was away for a production- but tonight he just felt nostalgic. 

The photo Neil had chosen to stop at was from the night of Neils first ever award show. There was a picture of himself and Ginny, (who had been his date that evening as Todd wasn’t very comfortable going with all those photographers and interviewers) and a photo of them together- Neil in his well fitted tuxedo and Todd in a more relaxed get up, but it was amusing to see the contrast in their outfits. The rest of the poets had come up to New York to watch the awards show from Todd and Neil’s apartment and Todd was grateful for the company. It was a very nerve wracking night and when Neil had won, Todd didn’t pay any mind to the neighbours yelling for them to keep the noise down- they were all too excited to stay quiet about it. 

The next selection of photos to dwell on had been from Charlie and Knox's wedding. It had been one of the most chaotic and loveliest nights. There were pictures of the two of them at the altar, a sneaky photo (that Meeks had most likely taken) of Todd and Neil dancing together and the accustomary group photo taken at any event where everyone was in attendance. All of them were shocked when they had announced their engagement, especially when they heard Charlie was the one to pop the question. They hadn’t had him pinned as the type of person who felt the need to have a piece of paper to commemorate their love. But all the same it was a beautiful day, especially when Knox shoved Charlie’s face into the cake. 

Todd put his head in his hands out of embarrassment when Neil turned the page and stopped on the photograph he took just after he’d asked Todd to marry him. Todd hated this picture with a passion and would never forgive Neil for taking it, no matter how many times Neil told him it was one of his favourite photographs of him and that he didn’t look awful in it. 

They had been visiting Pitts and Meeks in Idaho for the weekend for a long overdue catch up. Neil had told Pitts of his plans to propose and Pitts insisted that he do it this weekend so he could say he witnessed it. Neil agreed and Pitts told him about a beautiful harbour nearby that he could go to and ask him. Pitts had told Meeks to distract Todd for the afternoon then to bring him to the harbour that evening, (with holding the reason why no matter how much he persisted) while he helped Neil set up and figure out what he was going to say. It went off without a hitch and Todd was so surprised he burst into tears as soon as Neil got down on one knee. Meeks was very angry with Pitts for not telling him of Neil’s plan. Pitts acted as their personal photographer, hiding slightly in the bushes so Todd wouldn’t see him, and captured some photos of the couple while the sun was setting behind them. One of these photos was currently hung up on their bedroom wall as it was too pretty not too. The photo Neil took however wasn’t allowed to be seen by anyone except them. 

“I hate you for taking this picture,” Todd had said the night they got engaged as he stared at Neil’s phone screen. He was a blubbering mess in the picture and he hated it. Neil rested his head on Todd's shoulder as he looked at it and giggled. Todd turned and hit him with his pillow. “It’s not that bad!” Neil protested, “I think you look quite handsome.” Todd gave him a deadpanned look and went to delete the picture before Neil shouted at him not to. “you delete that picture and I take back the ring.” Neil threatened. Todd squinted his eyes at him before groaning, throwing the phone at his fiancé and flopping on the bed, “You’re lucky I love you.” 

The next couple of pages consisted of photographs from their own wedding. It was one of the best days of their lives. They had made the decision to have disposable cameras at every table for the guests to take photos they thought the grooms would appreciate. Pitts had offered to take more classic wedding photos and Neil and Todd had immediately agreed after how beautiful their engagement pictures turned out. Four particular photos stood out to them as they looked back on them all. The first being at the altar. Charlie had been Neils best man and Knox had been Todd's. They decided on them as Neil had been Charlie's best man and Todd had been Knox's. It was only fair they would be theirs too. 

The second photograph was one taken on the disposable cameras during the first dance. Neil had his hands around Todd's waist and Todd's hands were around Neil's neck, their foreheads pressed together as they danced. They had danced to a slower version of ‘Bless the Broken Record’ by Rascal Flatts and it was perfect. 

The third photograph was one Knox had taken. It wasn’t a very flattering photograph but what made it so wonderful was you could see that Charlie had Cameron in a headlock in the background and it was just too funny not to include. What makes it even funnier was Neil trying to break them up while Todd just stood off to the side bent over in laughter. God, he loved his friends. 

The final photograph that was one of Todd's favourites from the day was during a surprise Neil had arranged for Todd. Todd was sitting on a chair at the top of the room while Neil serenaded him with a slightly off key rendition of ‘Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You’, but in particular Heath Ledger's version from Todd’s favourite film, ‘10 Things I Hate About You’. What made the performance even better was when Knox and Charlie started chasing Neil around the room as the police had Patrick Verona on the school's bleachers. It was the greatest thing Todd had ever seen. 

As the night drew to a close and they were nearing the end of the scrapbook, they reached the most important photos of the whole book. They were taken the day’s they had adopted Bobby and Ivy and they were so special to them. 

The first one was from the day they adopted little Bobby over three years ago. It was one of Todd's favourite pictures of his boys: Neil had fallen asleep on the couch with drowsy bobby nestled close to his chest and Todd's heart melted the minute he walked in on the sight, he just had to take a photo of it.

They had originally applied to be foster parents to give it a try before deciding to actually have kids but as soon as they saw bobby’s big blue eyes looking up at them they couldn’t say no. Bobby is, and always will be, their little boy even though he’s almost four and runs them ragged. 

They were very surprised when they got the call about a year after adopting Bobby that there was a little two year old girl who needed a home. as Ivy was older, she needed to stay with them for a trial period before any decisions could be made. She took a particular liking to Neil and he quickly became wrapped around her little finger. The process of adopting Ivy was slightly longer and more drawn out then Bobby’s, but that didn’t matter. The photo was taken a few nights into their trial period- Todd had woken up in the middle of the night to soft cries coming from the little girls bedroom and his paternal instinct immediately kicked into gear. He scooped little ivy up into his arms and swayed her in until she drifted off into sleep. Todd hadn’t even heard Neil come to the door and only looked up when he heard the quiet shutter of the camera going off as Neil captured this special moment. 

They are very lucky to have this book that they can look back on and one day hope to pass onto their kids, and encourage them to make their own, because there’s nothing more special than being able to hold a memory in the palm of your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! 
> 
> twt: @njostn


End file.
